Studies of interaction between mammalian histones and superhelical DNA in vitro. OBJECTIVES: To study the interaction between mammalian histones and superhelical DNA in vitro and relate the interaction to the functional role of histones in DNA structure and metabolism. Emphasis is placed on SV40 DNA as a model for superhelical DNA.